


Good Morning

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Basically Stiles and Derek have always been women and are lesbians, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves the early mornings she spends with Derek. (genderswap femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My week 6 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Fandom Tropes.

Stiles blinked awake in the early morning light, turning her head from the sun streaming in the window to focus on the still sleeping form beside her. Derek was curled up on her side, her back to Stiles, the t-shirt she was sleeping in rucked up high on her back. Stiles smiled to herself, watching Derek's body shift with each breath she took. The mornings that she woke up beside Derke were her favorite. And even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she suspected that Derek knew.

Stiles reached out and brushed her fingertips over Derek's exposed skin, moving up along her spine, pushing the shirt up higher as she traced the bones. She watched as Derek shifted beneath her touch, the first sign of her waking up, followed by a sleepy yawn. "Good morning," Stiles murmured, shifting closer to Derek, letting her arm slide around her slender waist as she pressed a kiss just beneath the edge of her shirt.

"G'morning," Derek mumbled, stretching an arm over herself before relaxing back against Stiles. "Wha' time is it?"

"Still early," Stiles said, carefully avoiding the actual number, knowing Derek wouldn't be pleased being woken up quite so near to dawn.

Derek groaned but didn't say anything. She rested a hand overtop Stiles' and guided it to her exposed stomach and then up under the edge of her t-shirt, before leaving Stiles to her own deductions.

Stiles smiled and followed Derek's lead, her hand sliding further up beneath her top until her fingertips were brushing over stiffening nipples, palm cupping her breast, massaging gently like she knew Derek liked. The small, pleased sound that met her ears was enough to tell her she was right. "God, Derek," Stiles said, voice hushed, as her hand explored beneath Derek's shirt.

Derek made a humming sound in her throat before rolling onto her back, looking up at Stiles with a heavy gaze. Stiles glanced up into her face and smiled softly, loving that she got this part of Derek, that she alone could have this. Stiles pushed Derek's shirt further up her body, exposing her breasts to the cool morning air, she grinned up at Derek before ducking her head down to wrap her lips around a nipple, gently teasing the nub with her tongue. Stiles pulled back slightly, blowing over the damp skin, watching her nipple stiffen even more.

Stiles leaned back up over Derek, moving to slot their legs together, pressing a thigh to Derek's center. She captured Derek's lips in a more insistent kiss, rocking her hips down, grinding her pussy against Derek's thigh, feeling Derek press up against hers. "Are you going to tell me what you'd like?" Stiles asked, breaking the kiss, lips still brushing over Derek's as she spoke.

Derek smiled faintly, meeting Stiles' gaze evenly. "You mean you don't know?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I do," Stiles said evenly, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Derek's smile widened as she tilted her head up to whisper in Stiles' ear, "You know exactly what I want. I want your mouth on my pussy, your tongue on my clit. I want your long fingers pressing into me until I'm begging you to make me come. Do you think you can handle that?"

Stiles' eyes widened at the challenge, but she couldn't help but grin, "Can you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
